


Three's Company

by DancingCarapace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canonical relationships, Gen, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCarapace/pseuds/DancingCarapace





	Three's Company

Authors notes before starting it.

This is going to be bad. I'm only one girl who doesn't have any proof readers and a very rocky schedule. Please not that there may be grammatical errors and I may not notice them before posting.

That being said I hope you enjoy my trash

* * *

 


End file.
